La Rosa de la Vida
by xShizu
Summary: Matthew, el hermanito de Alfred, sufrió unas mortales quemaduras en el cuerpo. A sólo un día de la muerte, Alfred escucha una leyenda de una rosa que puede curar cualquier cosa, pero que antes estaba custodiada por un demonio ¿Y ahora por que?


Advertencias: Si sos profesora de lengua, aclaro que mi nombre es Nicole :D

Ahora, explicación a lo anterior. Esta historia la hice para un trabajo de lengua, que pedí porque no pude hacer un video para un trabajo de cuentos… no es mi culpa, tuve un mal grupo xD. Cambié algunas cositas de la historia (como faltitas de ortografía preciosas que mis ojitos no vieron) y algún otro espanto en la narración (no soy perfecta, muchos deben seguir ahí). Esto es básicamente lo mismo, excepto por un sonrojo que anda metido por ahí xD. Aclaro que el de ojos verdes es Arthur, porque no menciona el nombre, creí que sería mejor que sintiera como que ya no tenía uno o algo así.

* * *

><p>Siempre supo, desde que su corazón le permitió entenderlo mas no aceptarlo, que aquel día llegaría. En la última visita del Dr. Bonnefoy le aseguró en confidencia, que en una semana la vida de su hermano menor se extinguiría para siempre gracias a sus terribles quemaduras. Cuando escuchó aquella noticia no pudo evitar palidecer y exigirle entre sollozos alguna otra opción. No había nada que hacer, sus días estaban contados. La esperanza de tenerlo más tiempo a su lado había desvanecido por completo. La muerte al fin le arrebataría a su hermanito, a quien había jurado ese día proteger, como el héroe que decía ser.<p>

Ahora sólo faltaba un día para el trágico final y Alfred lo sabía bien. Lo podía notar al observar a su hermano quien dormía en la cama, con una respiración débil y parte de su cuerpo cubierto por vendas. Su tiempo se iba en descansar, a pesar de que sea un hermoso día en que todo chico debía disfrutar entre risas. Aunque, si se lo piensa de forma menos negativa, era mejor que durmiera y tuviera todos los sueños que ya nunca podría realizar. Al menos sería feliz de esa manera y no vería por la ventana un mundo que ya no sería igual para él. Alfred había contemplado esa imagen todos los días desde que Matthew cayó en ese estado. Mañana sería el último.

Unos débiles golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada, aun así audibles en el silencio de esa casa hundida en la desesperanza de la muerte, despertaron a Alfred de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla a un lado de la cama y fue sigilosamente hasta la puerta para no despertar a su hermano. Al abrirla vio que era su dulce abuela, no de sangre, si no de corazón ya que había cuidado a ambos hermanos desde que tenía memoria.

-_Buenos días, Alfred_- Saludó la anciana, con una sonrisa más radiante que de costumbre.

-_Buenos días_- Contestó con desgana, sin ocultar en el tono de su voz su tristeza. No eran muy buenos días para el- _¿Pasa algo?_- Preguntó.

-_Te traigo buenas noticias, querido Al, te traigo esperanzas._

_-¿A qué se refiere?-_ Dijo sorprendido, ahora impaciente por la respuesta.

-_Hay una cura para la desgracia que cayó en tu hermano. Es la rosa de la vida._

_-Creo haber escuchado esa leyenda cuando era chiquito, es típica en este pueblo, pero no la recuerdo muy bien._

_-No es una simple leyenda, es la simple realidad._

La mujer inició su relato con un tono solemne, marcando con seguridad la verdad en cada una de sus palabras. Mientras, Alfred escuchaba atento todo lo que decía, como cuando era pequeño y ella le contaba historias parecidas, hermosas y llenas de fantasía.

_"Hace mucho tiempo, en nuestro pequeño pueblo, había un niño el cual contrajo una misteriosa enfermedad. Todos los doctores de la zona dijeron las mismas palabras, que no había cura y le quedaba poco tiempo. Una hermosa viajera, compadecida por la tristeza del padre, le contó sobre una rosa carmesí que borraba cualquier mancha de la salud de la persona que se comiera un pétalo. Después de esta acción, la rosa absorbería su mal y terminaría marchitándose. El hombre, lleno de esperanzas, preguntó la localización de dicha rosa. La viajera le dijo que se encontraba en la pequeña montaña a las afueras del pueblo, pero que allí habitaba un demonio, preso de una maldición. Le dijo que la rosa solo funcionaría si él fuera a dar cualquier cosa por su hijo. Él, sin esperar un segundo más, partió en su búsqueda. A la mañana siguiente volvió con una rosa roja en mano y se la dio a su hijo. El hijo mejoró rápidamente como si hubiera sido magia, cosa que se empezó a dudar, mezclándose entre la realidad y la fantasía. Cuando quisieron agradecer a la viajera que los ayudó, ella había desaparecido."_

_-¿Dijo demonio?- _Para Alfred, esa fue la peor parte del cuento. Las cosas sobrenaturales, que van más allá de la comprensión del ser humano, a él le daban terror. Mientras ella narró la historia, él se había imaginado al demonio como un ser indescriptible, salido de las tinieblas que habitaba una montaña llena de cuerpos destrozados brutalmente, antiguas víctimas.

-_Sucedió algo tiempo después, así que no te preocupes por el demonio, que ya hay otra cosa- _Otra cosa ¡Otra cosa! El miedo volvió a invadir al pobre joven, que al menos antes sabía que eso de la montaña era un demonio, el cual el hombre de dicho relato pudo sobrepasar para ir por la rosa, pero ahora algo misterioso lo esperaba ahí. Quizá peor que la cosa anterior.

-_¿Qué sucedió?- _Preguntó casi en un tartamudeo.

_-Una larga historia, ya te enterarás ¡Ahora no pierdas tiempo y ve por la rosa! Recordá, roja y sólo roja. Yo cuidaré a Matthew por vos- _Dicho esto, la anciana sacó a Alfred de su propia casa con una fuerza que alguien de su edad no debería tener y se despidió, cerrando la puerta. Alfred quedo boquiabierto unos instantes intentando pensar que debía hacer. No le quedó más que hacer lo que la anciana dijo.

Se dirigió caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo donde se encontraba la montañita. Tenía bastante tiempo para el viaje, ya que la tarde aún era joven. En muy poco tiempo logró llegar a las afueras del pueblo, donde se abría paso a un bosque oscuro y denso, donde la luz del sol apenas entraba. Caminó derecho por ahí intentando de ignorar su entorno, que si se le prestaba atención, en la corteza de los árboles parecía haber rostros atormentados y las ramas parecían querer atrapar a uno. Alfred al fin llegó a la montaña para cuando el cielo comenzaba lentamente a teñirse de naranja y caminó por el sendero que llevaba a la cima.

Agotado por el esfuerzo, llegó a la cima y admiró su largo camino con inmenso orgullo. Se detuvo a observar los alrededores de la cima. Desolación y un silencio interrumpido por el cantar de los cuervos, era lo único que abarcaba. Aquello le provocó una sensación muy extraña que de todas formas no evitó que continuara. Comenzó a caminar entre unos árboles viejos buscando su tan deseada rosa o el monstruo que la custodiara.

Al pasar los árboles, vio una oscura cueva y en frente una hermosa rosa blanca. Las palabras de su abuela resonaron en su mente "_Recuerda, roja y sólo roja_" y se quedó observándola, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Era tan blanca como la palidez enfermiza que una vez tuvo su hermano. Corrió hacia ella y se tiró de rodillas, buscando desesperadamente alguna rosita roja diminuta que no se viera por la belleza de la blanca o alguna mancha roja en ella. Nada. Era blanca por donde se la viera. Decepcionado, decidió levantarse para explorar un rato la cueva, la cual era profunda y bastante oscura, excepto por una lejana imagen en su interior. No se podía distinguir muy bien, pero parecía que había alguien. Con unas lágrimas en los ojos, alzo la voz valientemente para que ese alguien lo escuchara.

-¡_Hola!- _Gritó.

-_Hola- _Alguien contestó, al parecer no era la única alma de ese lugar como pensaba.

_-¿Quién es?_

_-¿Quién es?-_ Se escuchó desde el interior.

-_Soy Alfred ¿Es usted el mo-monstruo de la montaña?- _Esa era una palabra complicada ¿Cierto? Claro que no…

_- Soy Alfred ¿Es usted el mo-monstruo de la montaña?- _Para Alfred, quien sea que estuviera ahí, se estaba burlando de él. Enojado, fue a defender su orgullo. Entró corriendo dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera.

Cuando entró, lo único que vio fue su imagen en una especie de espejo. También descubrió, gracias al ruido de sus pasos, que en la cueva había eco. Pequeño error, que según él a cualquiera le podría pasar. Siguió observando el interior, pero sólo estaba el espejo y un hermoso ser reflejado en el. Se dedicó a peinar sus cabellos revueltos por el viaje durante un rato hasta que notó algo que lo dejó sin aliento. En el reflejo, la rosa de afuera era roja. Con toda su alegría se volteó, pero la rosa era blanca como ya había visto. Vio de nuevo el espejo ¡Y era roja! Intercaló miradas, esperando a que si era broma, no se pudiera descubrir su siguiente movimiento y se confundieran de color. No funcionó para nada. Mareado de tantas vueltas, desistió y se apoyó en el espejo. Curiosamente, no sintió apoyarse sobre nada y cayó dentro de el.

Logró atravesar el espejo sin ninguna dificultad y terminó en el piso. Al levantar la vista, se percató de que la rosa que se encontraba afuera era de un color rojo intenso, como la del relato. Volteó y vio que la del espejo era blanca. No esperó ni un solo segundo, que con una sonrisa fue corriendo hacia ella. No muy lejos, sintió como si algo lo agarrara del tobillo y volvió a caer. Contempló con terror como casi aplastaba la única salvación de su hermano y suspiró con alivio, agradeciendo que nada le haya pasado. Aunque el terror volvió, al notar como una sombra se acercaba lentamente y al sentir como algo le golpeaba suavemente la cabeza.

_-¡No me matés!- _Gritó ocultándose entre sus brazos, aún en el piso.

-_No te mataré, a menos que robar esa rosa este en tus planes- _Contestó una voz con un toque de enojo. Alfred levantó un poco su cabeza y vio a un chico de traje blanco con detalles en negro y unos hermosos ojos de un color muy curioso, un verde intenso, como la vegetación que alguna vez tuvo esa montaña llena de árboles secos. Asombrado por la imagen, se lo quedó observando hasta que rompió el silencio que se creó entre ambos.

-_¿Sos real?- _Preguntó, dudando de que estuviera consiente.

-_Sinceramente, a veces lo dudo. Igual, después de estar tanto tiempo acá eso pierde la importancia, porque si lo fuera, quizá hubiera despertado de este sueño. En el caso de que fuera tan real como vos, permíteme presentarme, soy El Guardián de las Rosas, como la que ves ahí. Y ahora, me gustaría que me explicaras por qué viniste- _Contestó. Luego le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

_-¡Cierto! ¡Casi me olvidaba! Es por mi hermano menor Matthew. Hubo un accidente en mi pueblo y sufrió unas quemaduras mortales. El doctor me dijo que ¡iba a morir pronto! Y necesito la rosa para curarlo, por favor._

_-Esa historia me hace acordar a otras- _El brillo de su mirada pareció perderse durante unos instantes hasta que soltó una risa y exclamó:- _¡Tragedias! ¡Puras tragedias! Ya me canso de ellas. Todos vienen con versiones parecidas, algunas mentiras otras verdaderas, pero todos se van con las manos vacías porque para ellos nada vale más que uno mismo. Olvidemos que viniste. La salida es por el espejo- _Indicó el lugar con su bastón y se dio vuelta, esperando oír los pasos del marchar del otro joven. Por su parte, ese joven no accedió.

-_No me voy a ir sin nada. Solo por curiosidad, si desde acá veo la aldea ¿Por qué no puedo bajar directamente por aquel camino?-_

_-Lo mismo me pregunté yo y al bajar era como si no existiera. Nadie me veía ni me escuchaba, era como un fantasma._

_-¿Me das la rosa?- _Preguntó, ignorando todo lo anterior.

_-No- _Dijo de forma cortante.

-¡_Por favor!- _Se agachó como en una súplica al guardián quien lo miró de forma indiferente, cosa que lo hirió realmente en el fondo- _No entiendo como una persona puede ser tan fría e insensible como vos. Mi hermano lo es todo para mi ¿No entendés el dolor que siento de verlo así y saber que en cualquier momento ya no admiraré esa dulce sonrisita suya?_

-_No sé si lo entiendo, pero seguramente al final de nuestra conversación recapacitarás cuánto vale tu hermano._

_-No tengo que recapacitar nada, sé que vale más que cualquier cosa en el mundo- _El guardián le dedicó una mirada desafiante, pero ante el rostro desesperado de su visitante desistió.

_-Bien, antes que nada, necesito que ese cerebro comprimido tuyo entienda algo. Cada persona tiene su propia rosa de la vida y yo, como el guardián condenado que soy, tengo el poder de sacarlas. Si saco una, puedo dársela a otra persona, ejemplo a alguien cuya rosa se esté marchitando. Si te saco la tuya, se la puedo dar a tu hermano y el podrá vivir sin problemas, pero…_

_-¿Cómo que pero? ¿Pero qué?- _Impaciente, interrumpió en medio de la explicación con una mirada curiosa con un toque de terror.

-_No me gusta que me interrumpan_- Prosiguió:- _Pero… esto tiene sus consecuencias, además de su precio- _Dicho esto último, sonrió, haciendo que Alfred sintiera una curiosa presión en el corazón, preso del miedo. Para evitar el futuro tema que ya se temía, decidió buscar otra alternativa, ejemplo la rosa que estaba en frente de la cueva.

-_¿Qué tal si nos ahorramos todo esto y usamos esa de ahí? No parece pertenecerle a nadie._

_-Esa es mi rosa y no te la daré. Es mi única esperanza… ¡Pero no importa! ¿Puedo seguir?_

_-¿Cómo que única esperanza?- _Preguntó más curioso de lo que había estado antes.

_-Es un secreto ¿Me dejás seguir o te vas con las manos vacías?_

_-Adelante, adelante, prosiga por favor._

_-Bien, la consecuencia es que… morirás, de cierta forma- _Alfred pudo jurar sentir un tono de ironía en la tranquilidad del otro joven, que mantenía una mirada solemne.

_-¿Encima de esa consecuencia, hay precio?- _Estaba indignado ¿Cómo puede ser que esa sea la consecuencia habiendo un precio? ¿Acaso algo valía más que la vida?

_-Sí, tendrás que quedarte acá siendo El Guardián de las Rosas toda la eternidad y yo me iré al fin- _Ahora lo comprendía, la respuesta que el buscaba era la "libertad", que como se ha visto a lo largo de la historia, siempre valió mas que la vida.

_-¿Guardian de que? Si mi rosa la va a tener Matthew y la tuya vos- _Cuestionó, como siempre.

_-¡Deja de interrumpirme! Encima que me harta tener que explicarte todo, pero si te doy el contrato ahora no vas a leer ni el título. Ahora, si vas al pueblo y robas una rosa, tendrás una para llevarte cuando vuelvas a aquella realidad. Aunque tendrás que esperar a que venga alguien y haga un contrato como este, porque la maldición dice que tiene que haber alguien que haga los contratos con alguien._

_-¿Maldición? ¿Por eso no te fuiste?_

_-No puedo si no hay alguien más acá._

_-¡Dios! ¡Que complicado! Si me muriera, mi vida estaría resuelta._

_-Como ya te dije, al final de nuestra conversación ibas a dudar cuánto vale tu hermano. Ahora, después de escuchar esto, entiendo si no querés aceptar._

_-Yo nunca dije que no. Acepto._

_-¿Qué? ¿Seguro?- _Contestó sorprendido el guardián, ya que era la primera vez que alguien aceptaba el contrato.

-_Estando solo acá quizá no comprendas, pero ya te dije que Matthew es muy importante para mí. Además soy su hermano mayor, no me importa tener que sacrificarme._

_-Bien, como quieras- _Algo dudoso, el guardián sacó de su saco un papel atado con una cinta y una pluma. Soltó la cinta y se pudo notar que ese era el contrato del cual había hablado.

-_Antes…- _Dijo por lo bajo Alfred.

_-Yo sabía…- _Contestó de igual manera el guardián, pero sintiéndose en el fondo triunfante.

_-No. Antes quiero despedirme de mi hermanito._

_-Teniendo en cuenta que va a ser la última vez que hables con él, podes ir. Pero se considerado conmigo y no te tardes._

_-No te preocupes, voy a volver._

Alfred corrió adentrándose en la cueva y el guardián lo perdió de vista en aquella oscuridad. Ahora el silencio volvió a reinar en la montaña. Ya no había ricitas ni griteríos. Pudo haber sido más o menos una hora, pero fue una hora en la que no sintió soledad y lo más importante, se sintió real. Y ahora volvía a estar solo, en la lucidez de un sueño tan monótono como el cantar de los cuervos.

Mientras tanto, Alfred corría sin detenerse hacia su casa, pasando todo el camino anteriormente recorrido. Para cuando al fin llegó, el sol comenzaba a tener sueño y quería dejar que la luna ocupara su lugar.

_-¡Abuela, llegué!-_ Tocó rápidamente la puerta, mientras gritaba aún con su respiración agitada. La puerta al fin se abrió, dejando ver a la anciana.

_-Lo he notado-_

_-¿Cómo esta Matthew?- _Preguntó al instante.

-_Está descansando, en el sentido en que está vivo y se encuentra durmiendo ¿Tenés la rosa?_

_-Aún no._

_-Lo que me temía. Hiciste lo que podías, entiendo como te sentís. Sé que Matthew se sentirá muy orgulloso._

_-¡Aún no! ¡Dije aún no! Vine a despedirme de Matthew._

_-¿A despedirte? Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos por él- _Ella lo miró con un rostro de tristeza y su rostro cobró un toque de terror por un segundo al observar la nada.

-_Me gustaría ver a Matthew ¿Ya te dije?_

_-¡Por Dios!- _Exclamó- _Oh es verdad, pasá._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Claro, anda a despedirte_

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tenés que decir?¿Tan poco me querés?- _Decepcionado, hizo un pucherito esperando otra respuesta.

_-¿Qué esperabas? Ya he derramado bastantes lágrimas._

_-Es verdad, perdón ¿Pero no te preguntas por qué me despido?- _Por un instante recordó aquella escena y su corazón volvió a sentir aquella presión, sintiendo el gusto de la muerte en el. De todas formas, insistió con el origen de sus acciones.

_-Tendrás tus razones. Entrá ya, que la noche va a caer y vos te tenés que ir._

_-No te sientas mal preguntándome, te lo voy a decir para que puedas decirle a Matthew que pasó conmigo, porque si se lo digo en persona, siento que me costará más despedirme de él-_

_-Quizá si se lo decís en persona tengas el motivo para no estar con él, por orgullo- _Alfred ignoró esto y le contó en pocas palabras lo que pasaba.

_-Allá en la montaña, había un chico que me ofreció un contrato para salvar la vida de Matthew ¡Sacrificando la mía! Y yo lo acepté sin imponer objeción alguna, totalmente seguro de mi decisión, como un heroe._

_-Sinceramente no sé que decirte._

_-Ya no importa…_

Entraron ambos a la casa. Alfred miraba cada tanto a su abuela quien no tenía ni una expresión en el rostro. No comprendía que le pasaba, solo que desde hace mucho que sospechaba que ella estaba perdiendo la cordura gracias a la vejez. Aunque eso no era muy importante ahora, lo más importante era Matthew. Entraron a la habitación y Matthew, quien ahora estaba despierto, sonrió de tan sólo ver a su hermano.

-_Hermanito- _Alfred le tomó la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa especial, llena de amor y compasión, que solo Matthew podía recibir.

_-¿Pasa algo? No te vi en todo el día- _Dijo el menor, con un débil hilo de voz y algo dormido.

-_Mañana podrás disfrutar de la vida, como hacíamos antes._

_-Alfred, sé que te molesta que diga esto. Ya lo acepté, ahora soy así y me es complicado hacer bastantes cosas, pero no entristezcas por eso._

_-No digas eso, porque encontré tu salvación. La rosa de la vida. Puede que suene absurdo, pero existe y gracias a un lindo chico mañana serás feliz y yo también lo seré. Te podré ver reír como antes, desde muy lejos._

_-¿A qué te referís?- _Alfred no pronunció más palabras. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas hasta caer en llanto entre los brazos de su hermano, quien no comprendía que sucedía.

-_Ya se hace tarde, será mejor que te vayas- _Dijo la anciana. Alfred se secó las lágrimas y besó la frente de su hermano. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación le dedico una última sonrisa susurrando un "te quiero". Caminó intentando de contener las lágrimas que le quedaban por llorar, yendo a la puerta de entrada.

-_Es el adiós, Al._

_-Adios…_

Y corrió de nuevo a la montaña. Paso bosque, escaló, caminó en la cima y entre sus árboles y al fin pasó el espejo. Listo para hacer el contrato. Al salir de la cueva, vio en una piedra sentado bajo la luz de la luna al guardián. Este lo miró con tristeza y bajo su mirada. Alfred se acercó lentamente hacia él.

_-¿Sucede algo?- _Preguntó preocupado.

_-No podes hacer el contrato- _Dijo casi en un susurro sin siquiera mirarlo.

-_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- _Gritó desconcertado.

-_Toma mi rosa y marchate. No vuelvas nunca más, por favor- _

_-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?- _Esto sorprendió a Alfred. No podía entender porque ese chico había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo vio.

_-Hice algo que no debía. Te seguí. Te vi a vos y a tu hermano… siento que sería demasiado cruel separarlos-_

_-No puedo usar tu rosa, te quedarías sin nada y conseguir una sería… espantoso. Además de que nadie más haría el contrato._

_-¡Callate!- _Gritó mirándolo desafiante, mostrando su rostro bañado en lágrimas. –_No entiendo ni porque estoy llorando ¿Acaso no podes simplemente agarrarla? ¿A quién le importa si otro muere en el pueblo o fuera de ahí? A mí nadie me tuvo compasión._

_-Entonces no la tengas por mí, porque no la voy a usar._

_-Alfred, si yo salgo no tendré a nadie fuera de este lugar. Todas las personas que conocía murieron hace años. No me queda nada._

_-¿Hace años? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas acá?_

_-Hace años, yo sufría de una enfermedad incurable. Mi papá escuchó decir a una mujer que había una rosa en esta montaña que curaba cualquier cosa, pero que había un demonio. El logró robar la rosa a sus espaldas y escapar sin ningún problema. Unos años después vino el demonio a reclamarla y me llevó a mí. En ese momento no entendía nada, no pude verlo hasta que atravesé el espejo, al parecer solo los que lo atraviesan pueden verlo. Mi papá vino y rogó porque me liberara. El demonio le explicó el contrato y cuando le dio la rosa, lo mató definitivamente como venganza. A mí me dejó como guardián y simplemente desapareció._

_-¡Es la continuación de la leyenda!- _Exclamó Alfred, al recordar la historia de niños que lo había llevado hasta esta fantasía.

_-¿Leyenda?- _Preguntó el guardián, quien desconocía por completo que eso fuera una leyenda, ya que para él era más que eso, era su vida.

_-Si… por eso es que vine a este lugar._

_-No importa eso en este momento. Por favor, entendé que tu vida vale más que la mía en este momento, tenés a tu hermano que te necesita. Si yo voy a afuera, a nadie le va a importar._

_-A mi si…- _Susurró.

_-Pero vas a estar acá dentro._

_-No me importa lo que digas, quiero firmar el contrato._

_-No te voy a dejar._

_-Mi rosa, mi hermano, mi asunto, mi decisión ¿Ok?_

_-Usa la mía o tu hermano… sufrirá las consecuencias._

_-¡No digas eso!_

_-¿¡Por qué te importa tanto mi vida si la que corre peligro es la de tu hermano!- _Gritó, haciendo que Alfred al fin se callara. Después de unos segundos dijo:

_-Si te digo… te vas a reir._

_-En este momento, lo último que sentiría sería gracia._

_-Bueno…- _Se acercó lentamente al guardián y lo miró a los ojos. El solo pudo dedicarle una de sus miradas desafiantes y un leve sonrojo, mientras esperaba respuesta_- Sinceramente… no tengo ni idea._

_-Si pudiera salir ahora del espejo, me tiraría a un río._

_-¡Espera! Creo que yo no quiero que nadie muera. Quiero que todos a mí alrededor puedan ser felices._

_-No me conoces. Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo ¡Ni yo sé como me llamo de todo el tiempo que pasó!_

_-No me importa, pero si no me das el contrato te lo voy a sacar._

_-No te voy a dar nada- _Dio un paso hacia atrás. Alfred ni se movió, lo cual llamó su atención, ya que tenía la mirada clavada en el piso_- ¿Qué te pasa?-_ Le preguntó.

-_Una carta acaba de caer del cielo ¡Y tiene una rosa negra!_

_-¿Una… rosa negra?- _El guardián volteó a donde apuntaba la vista del otro. Tal como había dicho, había una carta con una rosa negra. La tomó entre sus manos y leyó que decía "Alfred" con sangre. La abrió y comenzó a leerla. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse pálido y la carta cayó de sus manos. Alfred se asustó, pero eso no impidió que no la agarrara. Al leerla leyó:

"_Una vez fuiste mi nieto, no de sangre, pero sí de corazón. _

_Cuando descubrí quienes fueron los que causaron el incendio, mi corazón ardió como la carne de mi esposo y mi hijo. Solo que ardió con un fuego más intenso y oscuro, el de la venganza y el odio. Ahora no puedo permitir ni que vos ni Matthew sigan con vida, deben ser castigados por sus acciones. Si me lo hubieran confesado, juro que los hubiera perdonado. Pero no escuché ni una palabra. Sé que esto lo digo yo, siendo un demonio, pero cambié y ustedes me volvieron a convertir en ese monstruo despreciable que había curado anteriormente el amor humano._

_Muchas gracias."_

Alfred cayó de rodillas al piso, temblando entre sollozos mientras juraba que todo había sido un accidente. Su secreto se había descubierto y el recuerdo de los gritos de sufrimiento de los que murieron comenzó a resonar en sus oídos. Aquella espantosa imagen volvía a su mente. La del incendio.

Un intenso frio de ultratumba recorrió el cuerpo del guardián. Esa era una sensación que había quedado muy marcada en su vida y que jamás confundiría. Era la sensación que la simple presencia del demonio le producía. Miró por todas partes hasta dar con él y allí estaba. Una mujer, ahora vieja como una anciana, bajo la oscuridad de un árbol, con una sonrisa perturbadora. Sin dudarlo, logró salir de su estado y tomó la mano de Alfred, obligándolo a caminar hasta la cueva para poder llegar a la única salida. El espejo.

-_Alfred, ya no llorés. Fue un accidente, no te atormentés más. Ahora podés atravezar el espejo, yo la detendré para que no dañe a nadie más_-

-_Vos nunca hiciste nada para merecer un castigo, yo sí. Por favor... se feliz por mí_- Dicho esto, le arrebató el bastón que siempre llevaba consigo y lo empujó hacia el otro lado del espejo. El guardián lo último que vio fue una dulce sonrisa y el espejo romperse frente a él.

_~Gracias por leer~_


End file.
